


Coração Sensível

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havia um ponto sensível no seu coração, onde Anne-Marie costumava ficar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coração Sensível

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tender Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735603) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #071 - tender (sensível).

Havia um ponto sensível no seu coração, onde Anne-Marie costumava ficar. Era uma ferida que jamais seria realmente curada, do mesmo modo como a imagem do seu corpo carbonizado jamais deixaria a sua mente, nem a deixaria a culpa por a deixar ficar sozinha como um corpo indigente por tanto tempo. Eles deveriam ter estado procurando por ela, deveriam ter percebido que algo estava errado e ido atrás dela. Eva tinha ouvido a caixa de mensagens de Anne-Marie depois, sua própria voz a enojando, já que queria gritar para si mesma, ‘o que você está fazendo? Vai atrás dela, encontra ela, talvez não seja tarde demais,’ mas era, é claro que era. Anne-Marie estava morta desde antes deles perceberem que ela estava desaparecida. Morreu de um modo horrível, deixada abandonada naquele carro queimado por só Deus sabe quanto tempo.

Eva nem podia se lembrar de qual era a última coisa que disse para Anne-Marie, e não era engraçado? Porque Anne-Marie certamente teria lembrado se ela estivesse ali, ela sempre se lembrava. ‘ _Bacci_ ,’ provavelmente, já que ela costumava terminar suas conversas assim, independente de quem estivesse por perto. E não era prático? Elas podiam se safar de muita coisa usando suas culturas como desculpa. Era como o começo de uma piada ruim, ‘como você sabe se uma francesa e uma italiana estão flertando uma com a outra?’, acrescentando o fato de que eram mulheres, e as expectativas já estavam contra elas estarem juntas, e ali estava a receita perfeita para serem discretas sem se esconderem.

Seu coração sempre doeria por ter perdido Anne-Marie, mas com o tempo isso passou de uma pontada aguda para uma dor seca, talvez igualmente forte, mas que machucava de um modo diferente. Foi preciso tempo, mas eventualmente ela aprendeu como aceitar isso e seguir em frente.


End file.
